Vivian
Vivi belongs solely to Linai do not use her in any way shape or form. }}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:linear-gradient(90deg, #800080, #4E004E); box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Creator | Linai |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Main Attribute | Cheerfulness |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Elemental Attribute | Earth |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Theme Color | Pink |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Theme Animal | Butterfly |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Theme Song | Where Is My Mind- Pixies |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | MBTI Personality | ? |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:linear-gradient(90deg, #800080, #4E004E); box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'Character information' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Age | 7.5 years old |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Gender | Female |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Occupation | Gardener |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Tribe | RainWing |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Goal | To impress Kingdomruler |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Residence | RainWing Kingdom |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Relatives | Majestic - Mother Frog- Father |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Allies | Kingdomruler |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Enemies | Vivian really doesnt know |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Likes | Flowers, Nature, Trees, Animals,Hope |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Dislikes | Talking, War, Pop Quizzes |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Powers and abilities | Canon RainWing Abilities |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Weapons | Venom, Teeth, Claws |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Ships | Kingdomruler |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Quote |Oh look at those pretty flowers!" |} |} ' Appearance' Vivian is looks like an average RainWing from a far. Average height, average length, average blah. It's when your closer you notice how different she is. Her magenta scales have a slight ombré effect to them, giving them a shiny, clean, elegant appearance. Vivian's gray eyes are almond shaped with extra eyeliner to make them look larger. The dragoness has multiple piercings on her obscurely large ears. Vivian also has a nose piercing. The RainWing has oddly chunky legs. Majestic says its puppy fat, but Vivian disagrees with her mother. From gardening, Vivi has a bent, awkward looking posture. Although, her figure remains pretty. Her frill is like her ears. Obscurely large. Vivian's frill's membrane is a light pink with aqua flecks. Vivi has bright blue zig-zags running down her spine. Her claws and face are always dirty from gardening. Vivian likes to wear comfortable clothing that she can get dirty. When gardening, she is usually found wearing a black, two sizes big, long-sleeved shirt, and brown sweat pants. At parties or other formal events, she can be found wearing a bright pink tank top that will give you migraines, a long beautiful, ombré skirt that matches her tank top. She pounds her face with makeup for formal events as well. In one word: Nice Personality Vivian's personality is a lot like the "shy girl" at school. She's quiet and keeps to herself. If you ask her why she'll ignore you completely. Vivian is very optimistic and happy most of the times, but Vivian can get quite depressing. When, she gets sad she starts to talk about death. Yep. Depressing all right. Yet, Vivi doesn't get sad usually. Either that or she just smiles her way through her pain. Vivian loves flowers. That's all she talks about. Flower this, flower that. The RainWing also enjoys the company of her friends. Kingdomruler especially. Vivi won't admit it but she has a huge crush on Kingdomruler... History WIP Relationships WIP Trivia Gallery Category:RainWings Category:Characters Category:Content (Linny The Time Lord) Category:Females Category:Work In Progress Category:Dragonets